<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of the Phoenix King and His Bride by firekyoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496439">Tales of the Phoenix King and His Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firekyoshi/pseuds/firekyoshi'>firekyoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, i dont like the search</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firekyoshi/pseuds/firekyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of non-linear one-shots depicting the relationship of Ozai and Ursa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i thought of this first prompt a few years ago, but never got around to writing it until now. i really hate how they showed ursa and ozai's relationship in the comics, so i thought i could write my own take on it. warning, some characters might be ooc sometimes, so don't expect a fully canon compliant depiction of characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Fire Lord Sozin came to power, the Avatar Roku had his children hidden away. If he should fail to protect the world, he would at least succeed in protecting his family. And it worked, for a while. His children grew up in the town of Hira’a, where no one cared about their true identity. Until the Avatar’s daughter was married to the town’s magistrate, and suddenly everyone cared.</p><p>The magistrate was a greedy man. All he ever wanted in his life was a place at the royal court. And truthfully why wouldn’t he? He had dedicated his life to his country; despite its size, the town of Hira’a feeds over a third of the Fire Nation, yet his efforts were never appreciated and he was never offered a higher position. It seems like decades of loyalty wasn’t enough to undo the Avatar’s acts of treason against the former Fire Lord. His family would forever be traitors to the crown, and his descendants would never be given an honourable position. Letting the Avatar’s descendants get too close to the crown was a risk the royal family was not willing to take.</p><p>But it would seem that the spirits were in favor of the Avatar’s family. When it was announced that the magistrate’s wife had given birth to a healthy baby girl, her fate had already been decided. In exchange for a powerful position at court, the magistrate’s daughter was to be given to the royal family, as the wife of the youngest prince. The magistrate and his wife understood what it meant to marry into royalty. Their daughter would be forced to leave behind her family, prohibited from ever seeing them again. Still, the magistrate agreed. After all, what is one daughter compared to a lifetime and legacy of power?</p><p>For seventeen years, the future princess was raised in the new minister’s hometown of Hira’a. Many underestimated her. They assumed that the prince would be married to a backward villager who knew nothing of the royal court. But when his future wife was finally brought to the Capital to stay in the Royal Palace, it was as if she had spent her whole life there. From the moment she arrived, walking across the courtyard with her two handmaidens behind her, she had already looked like a princess of the Fire Nation. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It has been three days since her arrival and still, the prince has not taken the time to properly meet with her. His father has not yet said anything on the matter, so he assumed it wasn’t that important anyway. But several others have already urged him to do it. Even his nephew, Lu Ten is already begging to meet his future aunt. Ever since the passing of his mother, the royal court longed for another female figure in the royal family. </p><p>It’s the middle of the day. Ozai watches her from the balcony of his chambers. She’s sitting by the pond with her handmaidens and a few other court ladies who seemed to have fallen for the young lady’s charms. Rumour has it that the young Lady Ursa had taken the court by storm. Her beauty, charm, and wit have made all those spiteful vipers admire her. Maybe they admire her because they think they can control her.  </p><p>“Your Highness.” He hears two female voices coming from the direction of his door. Lo and Li. He hums as a reply, not taking his eyes off of her gaggle of ladies. “Captain Zhao.”</p><p>“Let him in.” He says. The two ladies leave the room as the Navy Captain and long time friend of the prince of enters. Zhao doesn’t greet him, instead, he sits on the chair in front of the prince’s study and says,</p><p>“It’s been three days, have you not spoken to her?”</p><p>“You think just because you’ve spent the past year on the war front, you get to come back and stick your nose in my business?” The prince replies with a chuckle. </p><p>“Yes.” The Navy captain answers nonchalantly. “What’s the problem with her anyways? She’s young, pretty, and from what I’ve heard, she’s quite a bold one.” </p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Well, if you distrust me that much, why don’t you speak with her yourself?” Zhao teases. Ozai says nothing as he continues to stare at her. “As in, now.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The heat of midday had begun to disappear into the afternoon when Ozai decided to properly meet his future bride. He walks toward the duck pond where they are all sitting. One by one the ladies stand up to bow and greet the prince. Except for the future princess, who seemed like she had no intention of standing if not for one of her handmaidens giving her a warning look. She immediately stands up and turns around, Ozai notices a slight shock in her when their eyes meet. “Your Highness!” She exclaims, bowing. “Forgive me, I did not notice you.”</p><p>If she were a servant girl or some other court lady whose name he had not remembered, he would simply not reply. But this was Lady Ursa, his soon-to-be wife and the future princess. Surely he had to make some effort. What would Iroh say? “There’s no need for apologies, my lady. Please, stand.” The girl stands from her position and looks up at him. Well, the court was right about one thing. She was pretty. Prettier than most anyway. </p><p>She smiles, a slight blush coloring her pale cheeks. “How embarrassing. It’s the first time my future husband comes to meet me and I’ve already embarrassed myself in front of him.” She says, not breaking eye contact with the prince. “Luck must not be on my side today.”</p><p>“Luck is for fools, don’t you think my lady? Besides, I should be the one apologising for not coming to see you sooner.” Ozai remarks, the words strange on his tongue. He has never had to talk to a lady like this before. </p><p>“I hardly doubt the prince of the Fire Nation has the time to meet with the daughter of a minister. I’m sure matters of war are more important than I am.” If Ozai didn’t know any better, he’d say she was trying to trick him, pretending to be an innocent girl from a small town. She will do well in court, he thinks to himself. She already has the tongue for it. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure your ladies would agree that a husband’s priority should be his wife.” He says as he steps closer to her.</p><p>“Oh, I’m certain they will, Your Highness, but unfortunately, you are not my husband,”</p><p>“Yet.” He adds, and Ursa hums in agreement.  </p><p>“In that case,” she starts as she walks closer to him, “will you walk me through the gardens, Your Highness?” She looks up at him. It is in their close proximity that he notices the height difference between them, and wonders if he could easily tuck her head under his chin. He probably could.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to disturb you and your friends, my lady.”</p><p>Ursa looks over his shoulder, giggling at a sight behind him. “With all due respect, Your Highness, I think they are more interested in your friend than they are in anything I have to say.” Ozai turns around to see the court ladies crowding around the young Navy Captain. “And,” he turns to look at her again, “I find myself more interested in you than in anything <em> they </em> have to say.” </p><p>“Well then, I suppose it would be extremely rude of me to refuse.” She chuckles and smiles so brightly as if she were a toddler who had just been given a lifetime supply of fire flakes. Immediately, she latches herself onto him, wrapping her small arms around his muscular one. One hand curling around his bicep and the other resting on the crook of his elbow. </p><p>How boldly inappropriate of her. A non royal, touching the prince, without asking for permission. Even if she is the future princess, she should know better. If the court ladies were to see this, she could start a scandal. Ozai could already hear the whispers of the court lords and ladies if they knew about this. Yet he can’t find himself to mind, instead, he enjoys the attention she’s giving him. The second prince has always been scandalous among the royal court anyways.</p><p>“Then please, lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She talks a lot. Ozai realises. </p><p>They have been walking for quite a while now, with Ursa’s two handmaidens following closely behind them. Ursa tells him about her childhood growing up in her hometown with her mother. How she had loved watching the annual plays they would put on during the summer solstice. How her favorite play was Love Amongst the Dragons. Which shouldn’t surprise Ozai at this point, really, every girl in the Fire Nation loved that play. </p><p>“And what of <em> your </em>childhood, Your Highness?” She asks him curiously, keeping her hands on his arm.</p><p>He sighs. “What about my childhood?” </p><p>“Will you not tell me about it?”</p><p>“I’m not sure about what to tell.”</p><p>“Everything.” </p><p>“Everything?”</p><p>She grins before replying. “As much as I’ve told you about mine.” </p><p>“You’re persistent, aren’t you?”</p><p>“We have that in common then, don’t we?”</p><p>“Alright then.” The prince replies before starting. “Where to start? I was born and raised here. My mother passed away a few months after my birth. I grew up here while my older brother fought in the war. And if I’m not in my classes, I usually spend my time practicing my bending.”</p><p>He stops himself there, even though he knew that his three sentences were not as much as Ursa’s novel-worthy life story. But if his wife truly minded, she said nothing about it. “You must be a really skilled firebender then.” She comments.</p><p>“Better than most.” He pauses. I’m sure you are too.” </p><p>“I’m afraid I can’t bend, Your Highness.” She replies. Ozai stays quiet, not knowing what to say. It must be terrible to not be able to bend. To not have literal power rushing through your veins. He can’t imagine what he would be like if he had not been born with fire inside of him. “Can’t say I’ve never wanted to. It must be nice to be able to have that kind of power under your control.” He can only give a small hum as a reply, but the couple continues to walk. “Have I disappointed you, Your Highness?” </p><p>Ozai turns to look at her face. She looks….scared. As if she feared that he would throw her away for not being a firebender. That everything her family had sacrificed would have all been for nothing. </p><p>“If my father had a problem with you not being able to bend, I’m sure he would’ve ended the agreement years ago.” He says in an attempt to comfort her. But still, her expression does not change. How strange. Did she not care about what his father thought of her?</p><p>For the first time, the princess-to-be has no witty comments and hesitates as she tries to find the proper words. “And you?”</p><p>“Does it matter what I think?” Ozai replies.</p><p>Again, Ursa seems to be hesitant with her words. “Well, I am to be your wife. I don’t think our marriage would be ideal for either of us if you are,” she pauses, “<em> displeased </em>with me.” </p><p>Ozai tries his best to keep himself from smirking. He admires her desire to satisfy him. It’s the same way he has always tried to please his father. “Have royal marriages ever been ideal?” She says nothing in reply, and her face turns away from him. Now Ozai has confirmation, she <em> is </em>afraid. He almost feels guilty for making her feel that way. Almost. “I’m not displeased with you, my lady. Firebending isn’t an essential talent for a wife to have, after all.”</p><p>She lets out a relieved sigh, and the smile that faltered earlier comes back to her face. Ozai places his spare hand on the hand that was currently resting on his elbow, and enjoys a small victory when he feels her breath hitch. “You have nothing to be afraid of.” He says, at the same time using his firebending to warm the hand that was on top of hers. </p><p>Ursa giggles as she starts to feel the heat from the palm of his hand. “Trying to impress me, Your Highness?” He only gives her a small chuckle as a response. “I’ll tell you a secret, it’s working.” </p><p>They walk in silence for a few minutes until Ursa accidentally trips on her skirt, and in a flash, Ozai grabs her petite body, preventing her from touching the ground. Behind them, he hears her two handmaidens giggle amongst themselves as she regains her footing. Ozai smirks at himself, realising that she had done it on purpose. <em> Cheeky girl </em>. He thinks. “Are you alright, my lady?” He asks, keeping his hands on her waist.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She laughs as if she were embarrassed of herself. “How foolish of me.” <em> What an actress you are, Lady Ursa </em>. “Shall we?” He nods, allowing her to lead him. </p><p>It was at this moment that Ozai realised; that Ursa’s hands were no longer wrapped around his arm, and that his hand was still clutching her waist. The way he’s holding her almost seems protective. It’s not a feeling he was used to, holding someone so intimately like this. But strangely, he can’t find himself to pull his hand away. </p><p>The gardeners are beginning to arrive, Ozai notices. A sign that the evening is approaching and that his firebending training will begin shortly. A servant approaches them as the couple passes the part of the garden that was filled with fire lilies. He bows to the prince before conveying his message. “Apologies Your Highness, but your firebending training will start soon. Your teacher is already waiting for you.”  </p><p>He nods. “Very well, then. Tell him I’ll be there soon.” The servant boy bows and leaves. Ozai turns to face Ursa. “I’m afraid I must go, my lady. It’s been a pleasure meeting you. You really are as charming as the court says you are.” </p><p>“You’re too kind, Your Highness.” She replies, a shade of red beginning to creep up her pale cheeks. </p><p>He holds her two hands and brings them up to his lips, bowing slightly as he places a soft kiss on her pale skin. He had seen Iroh done this to the court ladies multiple times. It always seemed to work for him. “I would be flattered if you joined me for dinner, Ursa.”</p><p>It’s the first time he uses her name, he notices the blush on her cheeks grow redder, and smiles to himself. But the future princess is not one to hide herself away. “Of course, Your Highness. I wouldn’t dare miss it.” He lets go of her hands and starts to make his way to his training arena. </p><p>Yet, he couldn’t help but look back at the group of ladies, taking in one more sight of his future wife. He understands now why the Royal Court was so enchanted with her. Perhaps, though he wouldn’t admit this to anyone else, that he was starting to fall for her charms too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ursa finally sees how much her husband has changed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not important but the reason why i jumped so far into the timeline is bc i wanted to set a foundation for future chapters that would take place in between the first and this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold.</p>
<p>That was the last thing on Ursa’s mind before sleep took over her and the first thing when she woke up a few hours later. A nightmare awakens her a few hours after midnight, and she wakes up on the cold bed alone. Ozai’s side of the mattress is still clean and untouched. Enough for her to know that he has not yet returned. The bed is too cold for her to continue her slumber. Ozai’s embrace that used to keep her warm is not there.</p>
<p>It wasn’t surprising to her. Recently, she and her husband had been spending less and less time together, and she can already feel a gap in their relationship beginning to form. </p>
<p>His usual warmth that used to comfort her body is now only in their bed for a short time. In between the hours of midnight and dawn, when he leaves for his firebending training. A fresh fire lily is still left on her nightstand every morning, a tradition he has kept since before they were married, but she suspects he stopped leaving it there himself and orders one of his servants to do it instead. </p>
<p>He no longer spends his time with his children too. Usually, he would come to their sessions and watch them practice their katas. A look of pride plastered on his face whenever they master a particularly challenging form. But now the only time their children ever see their father is during dinner, and even then he always has an excuse to leave early. </p>
<p>She tried to understand. She really did. With Lu Ten on the war front, all his responsibilities are left to Ozai. And now Ozai has to carry the burden of two princes. Ursa tells herself over and over that everything will be as it once was when Iroh takes over the Earth Kingdom, and soon, takes over the title of Fire Lord. Lu Ten will marry, and he will have children of his own, and the crown will go to him and not her family.</p>
<p>No, her family would never touch the crown. They would still be given the respect and titles of royals, but not the responsibilities of the crown’s heirs. Once Azulon dies and Iroh is on the throne, Ozai would return to his family, to her. Zuko and Azula will grow up out of the spotlight. Ozai and Ursa will watch their children grow, be gifted with grandchildren, and live out the rest of their days on the royal family’s estate in Ember Island<b>. </b></p>
<p>It’s not as if her husband is forced to do them. The Fire Lord can easily assign these tasks to one of his other ministers. But she knows how obsessed her husband was to gain his father’s praise and approval. So much so that she’s starting to see him favour Azula over Zuko. Ursa wants to believe that it’s because of something so simple as firebending skills, but a part of her knows Ozai won’t be able to forgive his own son for nearly killing her. </p>
<p>It’s painful to see both her children compete for their father’s attention with their firebending. Azula is very much a prodigy. At age 6, she was already catching up to her older brother, and how she <em> loved </em>to remind him of it. Zuko is less talented, as his father liked to remind him, but still, he was better than most children his age. But there will come a time when Azula will surpass her brother, and Zuko will no longer be able to please his father. Ursa tries not to think about it.</p>
<p>The bed is getting colder and colder by the minute. She could, of course, wait for her husband to come back, but Ursa is not one to sit and do nothing. If he won’t come to her, she will make him. She slips on her robes and grabs a small light as heads for his study through their hidden passageway. The door is conveniently placed behind the large tapestry of dragons that she had once made for him. It seemed so long ago, she thinks. The passageway is short, and as she steps through it she can already see the door to his study.</p>
<p>The passageway was built for them and only them. Only the builders knew where it was placed, and Ozai had them all sent to the colonies after it was completed. This door was always unlocked, or so she thought. She places the small light on beside her and reaches for the doorknob.</p>
<p>Ursa tries to open the door, expecting that it would be unlocked as usual, but to her surprise, it was locked. Ozai isn’t stupid, he will never leave a door locked for no reason. He’s always the first and last person in that room. She knocks and waits for him to open the door. For a moment she wonders if she’s disrupting a meeting. But it is well past midnight, and she knows no lord, no matter how power-hungry he is, will sacrifice his sleep for an audience with the prince who is equally as tired.</p>
<p>For a moment she thought that he might not even be there. But the light poking out from the gaps of the door says otherwise. </p>
<p>Maybe he was there with a mistress. As cruel as it sounds, the thought of him with a mistress brings her more comfort compared to the thought of him meeting with the other lords. Mistresses can’t corrupt her husband. But she knows if he did have one, Ozai won’t be one to bother with keeping it a well-kept secret. Besides, if he was fucking someone’s brains out, she would have heard it from her side.</p>
<p>No, he is there, and he is alone. But for what?</p>
<p>“Ozai?” She calls, although a part of her knows that he won’t answer her. He had locked the door for a reason. No answer, she knocks again. “Ozai,” she pauses, waiting for a noise coming from the other side, “Ozai, let me in, my love.” </p>
<p>She hopes the endearment would somehow hypnotize him. Hesitantly, she brings her fist up to the door again, before knocking. “Ozai.” She calls for him again, her tone much sterner than before. She is no longer asking, she’s demanding. She knocks again, this time with much more force than before. </p>
<p>“Open the door, Ozai!” Her voice cracks as she calls out to him. In a desperate attempt to get her husband’s attention, she rattles the doorknob as hard as she can and slams her palms into the door. It’s humiliating for her. A neglected wife miserably calling out for her husband’s attention. The main door is probably unlocked, but Ursa would rather die than humiliate herself playing the desperate wife in front of the night guards. </p>
<p>It’s a petty game now. If she can’t draw him out using pity. She can at least <em> annoy </em>him to draw him out. Once she has finally tired out, the rattling stops. Still, she pleads one last time. </p>
<p>“Please, my love.” Her voice is soft this time, not loud enough for it to reach the other side of the door. Her hand ghosts over the door, hesitant. She can try knocking again. But at this point, Ursa knows she’s wishing for too much. She wishes he would unlock the door. She wishes for him to hold her trembling body and do his best to comfort her like he used to. She wishes he would apologise to her, for hurting her, for neglecting their children, for putting his father over his own family. </p>
<p>Eventually, she gives up. For a long time, she has begged and cried out for her husband. Not tonight, she decides. Her hands leave the doorknob and pick up the small light that she placed beside her. She walks back to her chambers and tucks herself in bed without taking off her night robes. The night will continue to grow colder, and she’s not expecting her husband to keep her warm. </p>
<p>It is in the silence and loneliness that Ursa finally cries. She has no reason to hold back her tears now, she’s alone. Her only companions are the sound of the crackling fire and the cold wind prickling her skin. Silent tears fall down her face, as she keeps on staring at the empty space in front of her. She mourns for his warm embrace. For the feeling of his body pressed against hers. She mourns for the feeling of comfort and security that he will no longer provide her. She mourns for the husband that she once knew and loved.</p>
<p>From the bed, Ursa hears the loud clanking of the doors to the study opening and closing. So, he <em> was </em>there. And he chose to ignore her, leaving her to break down in tears, alone. Ursa would like nothing more than to show her husband how much he has hurt her. To show her tear-stricken face and make him look at what his actions have done. But she is not in the mood to scream or cry more than she already has. She quickly wipes away her tears and closes her eyes pretending to be asleep.</p>
<p>She listens closely to his footsteps, trying to figure out where he’s going. “I know you’re not asleep.” He says. </p>
<p>There’s no use pretending, Ozai knows her natural sleeping form anyways. She props herself on her elbows and tries to get a good look at him. He’s standing in front of the fireplace, using his firebending to keep it alive in the cold atmosphere. Even in the dark, there’s no denying that he is very much exhausted. She watches her husband take off his royal robes before slipping into the night robe that she had prepared for him earlier. His shoulders look tense, she notices. When he turns around, she sees the dark circles under his eyes becoming even more prominent.  </p>
<p><em> What have they done to my husband? </em>She wants to say. But chooses not to. “You look tired, my love.” </p>
<p>He only hums in agreement as he ties the strings on his waist. Oh, he is <em> definitely </em>tired. “The same can be said for you, sweetheart.” She bites her lip to keep herself from confronting her husband. As much as she would like to, she knows that now is not the time. They are both exhausted, and the confrontation will only end badly for them. “I hope you weren’t too cold.” </p>
<p>She gives a fake chuckle. “Does it matter now that you’re here?” </p>
<p>“Of course it does,” Ozai responds, sitting on his side of the bed. His hands cup her jaw before placing a soft kiss on her lips. For a while, she enjoys the attention that her husband is giving her. It makes her feel like nothing has changed. But when she tries to pull away after they break the kiss, he forces her to stay still. “You won’t betray me, will you, sweetheart?” He asks, lips ghosting over her temple, before pulling away to look straight into her eyes.</p>
<p>Ursa gives him a reassuring smile, both of her hands resting on the one that’s currently holding her jawline. She kisses the inside of his wrist softly. “Never, my love.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He smiles at her. It’s the same smile she has seen him give the court lords when he threatens them after they step out of line. It frightens her. She moves her hand to rest on his cheek. A simple action that used to be able to calm him down and bring him back to her whenever he was on the verge of burning something or someone. Now she fears she can’t do it anymore. She no longer has power over him.</p>
<p>Ursa lies in her husband’s embrace, but it doesn’t bring her warmth like it used to. Still, this was better than nothing. Come dawn, he will leave, and she will be left alone again. She wraps her arms around Ozai’s much larger body, placing her hand on the back of his head as if to keep him from inevitably disappearing. As her fingers softly stroke his long black strands, she wonders if this is the last time she will ever hold her husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>